jenricefandomcom-20200214-history
Restless Spirits
The most common supernatural encounter experienced in this world is with a restless spirit. All restless spirits start out as people who have died, either through natural events or otherwise. Most people pass quietly into the next world without much ado, but some have more difficulty than others. The most common form of restless spirits '''to be found are those who passed suddenly from life and weren’t able to leave the living world behind. People who are prepared for death are less likely to become restless spirits. Varieties of Restless Spirits There are three basic types of '''restless spirits. The first variety contains those who are stuck in the world of the living, possibly because they don’t realize that they are dead or because they are being held for other reasons outside their control. Spirits that do not realize what they are make up a large portion of the class 0-2 spirits. Ones that are controlled by another, however, may increase up to a much higher class-level. The second variety of restless spirit '''stays in the living world because they still have something they want to see taken care of before they pass on. Finding their killers, passing messages on to loved ones, or simply looking over their family or remaining to witness an important upcoming event are all examples of this type of '''restless spirit. These spirits are usually low- to moderate class-levels, between class 2 and 3. Some cases of class 4 spirits of this variety have been reported, but they are rare. The third variety simply does not want to go. They are aware that they are dead and should pass on, and have no real reason for staying except that they may be afraid of what awaits in the next world or, in more severe circumstances, they may want to take other people with them when they go. These make up the highest class-level of spirits, and are therefore the most dangerous. Extreme caution should be taken when encountering a restless spirit of this variety. How to Neutralize a Restless Spirit Except under very rare circumstances, 'restless spirits '''cannot be killed. The way to eliminate one is to release it from where it is bound to. Most of them need some help to move on, and in the case of poltergeists, need help to calm down. Those who specialize in spirit threats are part psychologist and part sociologist. Killing a restless spirit is possible, however. In cases such as a class 4 or 5 poltergeist, this may be the only option that will still work. One of the biggest mistakes that people make when dealing with a class 5 '''restless spirit '''is that just because it is insubstantial does not mean that it cannot do damage, especially in the higher class-levels. Even a lesser '''restless spirit '''can do damage, but it is not as catastrophic at the lower class-levels. In case of contact with a class 3 or higher ''restless spirit, the National Paranormal Investigation Board recommends contacting Mojo. They specialize in handling '''restless spirits '''of all varieties and are certified to engage up to a class 5 poltergeist. Category:Restless Spirits